PROJECT SUMMARY - DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICAL CORE (DMSC) The Data Management and Statistical Core (DMSC) will provide effective statistical planning and data management support to optimize the successful accomplishment of the scientific aims of the Cervical Cancer Prevention Partnership (C2P2) Center in Peru and the Dominican Republic. The DMSC will support the proposed Clinical Trials Program that will span the continuum of cervical cancer prevention from vaccination through treatment. The clinical trials will use a new combination of prevention and treatment methods aimed at point-of-care and low-infrastructure support to address the burden of HPV-related cancers in HIV-infected persons in low-resource settings. The ultimate intent of these trials is to advance the field toward the elimination of cervical cancer among vulnerable populations with HIV. Trial 1 will identify new dosing schedules to improve the immunogenicity of HPV vaccination among children living with HIV (CLWH). Trial 2 will ascertain the contribution of new technologies to refine algorithms for screening and triage of women living with HIV (WLWH). Trial 3 will assess non-surgical immune-based treatments of precancerous lesions to interrupt progression to cervical cancer in WLWH. In Aim 1, the DMSC will provide design and analysis support for the three clinical trials; in Aim 2 the DMSC will provide secure data management and safety monitoring services; and in Aim 3 the DMSC will advance the mission of the science through the application of innovative statistical analysis and methods. The DMSC leader Dr. Chen will collaborate closely with the Partnership Center?s scientific leadership in the Administrative and Coordinating Core and Clinical Trial Co-Chairs to develop efficient and high-quality trials that will impact the prevention of cervical cancer in the Latin America/Caribbean region.